Mekakucity Actors - Episode 12/Detailed Summary
Detailed Summary : The episode starts with a flashback of Azami's life, shortly after Shion's birth. The former and her husband, Tsukihiko, talk about how cute their daughter is, and the medusa expresses a wish to instantly convey her feelings to her newborn. By using her ability of Favouring Eyes, she leads her own feelings of love into the consciousness of Shion, who cheerfully starts to move around. Tsukihiko happily comments that her feelings must have reached her, and Azami agrees. : Back in the hideout of the Snake of Clearing Eyes, in the body of Kenjirou, Kano explains to the rest of the Mekakushi Dan about the snake's evil plans. Horrified, Momo and Takane express their antipathy towards these goals. During Kano's explanation, Marry realizes that she is meant to be the queen of the snakes, yet Seto assures her that no matter what is gonna happen, they would not leave her alone. Following, Momo internalizes the situation for herself again, though speaking loudly, then asks Kido about her opinion, who agrees with her, but is slightly annoyed about the fact that no one asked her about her opinion so far. By that chance, the latter confronts Kano about the fact that trying to solve this matter on his own was against the rules of the gang, and thus tells him that his punishment would be to clean the bathroom for the next month. Kano accepts without any complaints and the gang continues to search for Kenjirou. : Hibiya starts to seek an answer to the question how to save Hiyori by asking Kano about it, but he appears helpless to answer him. Immediately, Konoha joins the conversation by telling Hibiya that he does not have to worry. because she is a friend of them as well and he knows that they will save her because of that. Annoyed, Hibiya snaps, questioning who asked for his opinion. The other quickly apologizes and the boy calms down, determined to save his friend with the help of the others. As the group leaves into another section of the building, Momo begins to whisper into Takane's ear, by calling her by her real name, leading to her replying that continuing to call her Ene would be fine with her. : Curious about the relationship between Takane and Haruka, Momo checks if Takane does not actually want to talk to Konoha some more, since they are officially meant to be the same person. Slightly insecure, Takane agrees about wanting to talk to him some more, but also mentions that the two of them appear to be complete opposites, which makes it hard to believe they are the same person, and that he also does not seem to remember her at all. On that topic, Momo says she seems different from before as well, resulting in Takane being utterly flustered and trying to explain herself by stating that she simply felt extremely good while being in her different body. The mention of "Ene" then leads to the gang talking about Shintaro, who is still missing. Momo believes that her brother is only gone because he is a hopeless case, but Kido disagrees, as she has a feeling that he will show up at some point. Thereupon, Kano jokes about Kido's love for such plot developments, which she tries to deny. : As the gang reaches the end of the staircase they were walking on, they encounter three guards in front of the exit to the next room. Moving in hyper speed, Konoha rushes over and knocks out one of the guards after requesting for them to stop, as their actions are considered dangerous. Unable to comprehend that action, Hibiya starts to freak out, while Takane convinces herself that it is impossible for this person to be the Haruka she knew. However, Kido openly supports his actions, as they definitely cannot stop at this point, then makes the Mekakushi Dan members disappear from the view of the two other guards, who end up confused about their sudden disappearance. While they are being distracted, Kano deceives their eyes to make them see him as one of them and sneaks up behind them with Momo, who then attracts their attention to make them look into the eyes of Marry, so she can temporarily freeze their movements with her powers. Feeling superior, Takane walks over to the guards and pokes them, after celebrating a little. Kano, however, is rather unamused, as neither her nor Seto really contributed to this trick. His adoptive brother tries to helplessly defend himself, since neither of his abilities is really helpful in such a situation, while Takane replies that violence is not her thing and that she is a delicate flower after all. All of a sudden, she is attacked by one of the guards, who grabs her from behind. She intensely tries to struggle her way out of his grip whilst insulting the man, until he points a gun at her head. The enemy tells the gang to quietly come along, when unexpectedly, Takane loses consciousness and the guard receives a badly timed call. The voice of Ene resounds in the hall, through the man's headphones, and as soon as she is sure that he can hear her clearly, she tells him to stop touching her like a pervert, ultimately screaming into his ear in high volume, even causing the Mekakushi Dan members to cover their ears. Taken aback by that action, the man stumbles back, then gets shot into parts of his clothes by Takane, whose consciousness has returned into her real body, so she was able to obtain the man's gun. She then turns to her friends, who look shocked, and ask her what is wrong, but Kano plays it down by saying it is nothing. : Meanwhile, the Snake, still in Kenjirou's body, watches the gang on several monitors, pleased about the fact that they are coming to him by themselves, but annoyed that they have to stick their noses into other peoples' business every time. He begins to talk to himself about his undying plan to not let this world ever end, so the wish of Kenjirou shall become permanent and he can keep existing for eternity, while playing out this tragedy forever. For a brief second, he wonders if Shintaro is not going to join them this time, but shrugs it off, as he believes he cannot make a big difference anyway. : Still searching for the hiding place of Kenjirou, the gang continues to run through the building. Kano is asked for the way once again, since it appears they are lost, yet the blonde is certain that they are going to find him just around the next corner. The Mekakushi Dan ends up in front of a wall, following Kano's lead, and one after another they point it out to him. Kano hastily mentions to his friends that he lost track of how far they had come after running into the guards and is shaken around by Kido, who scolds him while grabbing his collar tightly. Along the way, Momo asks Takane if she cannot possibly hack into the system of the building, but the other has to disappoint her, as she has been searching for a hot spot to enter for a while, without success. Just then, Kano remembers that he read something about a power of clairvoyance in the notes of his adoptive mother, figuring that Hibiya must be the one to possess this ability. Takane encourages him to use his powers, if that is the case, although Momo seems a little skeptical about such a kind of power. Not wanting to let his friends down, Hibiya poses and tries to activate his power by force, which does not end up working. Kido turns to Kano, to get sure this power is real, to which he replies that it is indeed a real thing, and when he first read about it, he thought about how he would constantly go sneak a peek on others if he had this ability. This second, Hibiya's power finally activates and he accidentally catches a glimpse of a ladies' bath. Angered by their behavior, Momo slaps both of them to the ground, resulting in the young boy to take a look down, so his eye ability lets him realize that Kenjirou is directly beneath them. Airily, Konoha steps forward and pushes a hole into the ground with his fist, whereupon the ground begins to crumble and the gang begins to fall. : Inside of the Heat Haze, Shintaro and Ayano visit Haruka, who is connected to countless infusion bags on a hospital bed, with the rest of the location being a bright white space of nothingness. He wonders why they have come, and Shintaro answers that they are there to bring him home. Haruka expresses his curiosity for Konoha, his alternative existence of another world. The other tells him that Konoha is a nice person, who tries to live up to all of his ideals, leaving Haruka to envision what is going to happen if he does. As he admits that he has not much time left in that case, and the shown cardiac monitor stops working, a few tears roll down Shintaro's cheek. His friend tells that he will get sad as well if he cries about him, then sits up on his bed. : ... Category:All pages Category:Detailed Summaries Category:Character Subpages Category:Subpages